


Cellmates

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [11]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11: In Prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellmates

My cellmate is really the last straw.

The man will not shut up.

I’ve never met anyone more in love with the sound of his own voice.

Complaining to the guards is no help. They just laughed at me, last time I tried. This is prison, they said, you’re not supposed to enjoy it.

And maybe I deserve to be here. Sure, maybe I stole a few things, but I went out of my way to never hurt anyone. I am a nonviolent offender.

But really, I’ve done nothing to deserve being locked in with this so-called “Captain” Carswell Thorne.


End file.
